


His Routine

by Kirby_Stilinski



Category: Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, IM BAAAACCCKKKKK, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: Jack runs like a clock and is prisoner to the alarms on his cell phone. On one of the many days in which he's off schedule, he finds himself attracted to the presence of a shy man with glasses at the local pub he works at. This could be the start of something wonderful.





	His Routine

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYYyyYyYyY. I had sudden inspiration to write and so... welp... have this.

 Jack hates waking up late. He feels out of routine every time he does. Today is no different from those type of days. He woke up tired and looked at his watch laying on the nightstand reading eleven in the morning. He sprung out of bed in a hurry to dive into the shower. He stripped his clothes and left them in his wake as he sprinted to get into the warm spray. After that, he didn't even bother drying himself completely as he quickly darted to pour himself some coffee and brush his teeth at the same time. 

 He quickly pulled on a pair of pants and his shirt on before he had to be out of his house ASAP to go and help Felix at the shop. He checked his phone, thanking the Lord that it charged overnight, to see that Felix sent him a string of messages asking to run some errands. Jack made it to the bus stop right on time to catch a bus, pay, and drive into town to do what he needed. 

 After helping out Felix at his gardening shop, Jack went back home to go and sleep for a minute before he had to go to his second job at the pub. His legs and arms were sore from all the heavy lifting he and Felix have recently been doing and he just wanted to rest before he had to go and sit around, hearing witty banter and horrible karaoke. Jack double-checked that his alarms were set before he crashed on his couch. 

 Waking up early from his slumber, Jack groaned and mumbled about how his game was off today and he regretted waking up at all. He decided that to pass time before his alarm rang he might as well pick up his clothes and clean his apartment a little. When his alarm rang, however, he was surprised by all that he had gotten done. Jack did the dishes, was able to toss some clothes into the wash and throw all the trash that littered his house. Summoned by his alarm, Jack went over to his recording set in the spare bedroom where he usually recorded YouTube videos. He never figured he'd make it big, after all, there were hundreds of other popular YouTubers that would rather watch their content than his own. Nonetheless, Jack learned from his parents to never give up until he had nothing left in him to give.

 Turning on the camera and booting up his dusty computer monitor, Jack happily got prepared for another video.

* * *

 

 Time passed by and Jack muted another one of his alarms by accident, scared the microphone would catch it and before he knew it he was late to his second job. 

  "Ah shit, I gotta cut this early. Fok I guess i'll just edit this later." Jack muttered as he shut everything off and changed into the stained dark shirt that he was required to wear every other night. Jack grabbed a coat and his apartment keys before leaving his house for the second time that day. He sped down the stairs and made his way to the bus stop, waiting for the next one. 

 Finally catching a ride to the pub, Jack walked in seeing one of his coworkers giving him the stink eye for arriving late. He apologized before getting behind the old wooden counter and got ready to start serving whatever drinks people begrudgingly demanded or mumbled in their state of despair. The night grew longer and he felt his eyes beginning to droop involuntarily when the bell rang at the entrance for the hundredth time that night. A man sat in one of the seats at the edge of the bar. Jack blinked wearily and walked over, trying no to let his sleepiness become apparent to the customer.

  "What wouldja like to drink?" Jack asked. It felt his mantra nowadays, especially on busy nights like these where everyone's excited for the weekend so they all just pile in. 

  "Just a soda." The man replied, glancing at the crowd of people sitting at the tables before glancing at Jack. Both men took notice of each other and their gazes lingered. 

 Jack's attention grew as he noticed how awfully good looking this man was. He had a mop of black hair on top of his chiseled face. A small scruff that ran along his pronounced cheekbones and jaw. He wore plain glasses, a pair of chocolate eyes staring from behind them. 

  "Or I'll have you on a silver platter." the man mumbled before blinking and turning his gaze away. "Sorry, that was inappropriate."

 Jack chuckled. "By all means, flirt with me a little longer and I might make your soda on the house." Jack joked as he turned around to busy himself with getting the man his drink. 

 Upon turning around to hand it to him, he seemingly disappeared before reappearing from underneath his side of the bar. Jack blinked and he returned his awkward blink before sliding the drink towards himself. 

  "Thank you." he mumbled before slurping it through a straw. Jack mumbled a reply that he didn't even comprehend. 

  "Are you Scottish?" the man asked suddenly. Jack turned around and smiled slightly. "Irish," Jack replied with a shrug.

 The man nodded his head in understanding and continued to stare a hole into the wood as he drank his soda.

  Jack decided to preoccupy himself with other duties he rarely attended to behind the bar. He wiped the shelves and he pushed away empty boxes of liquor and wine to the side, he even smashed a few to save space. Jack cleaned some dusty bottles on the top shelves, unbox a few more and placed them accordingly. He wiped the wooden counter time and time again as he conjured random thought of new videos he planned to upload and such. He was quite happy doing so before he took notice that he was still stuck in the pub and had two hours left to go. The happy image that Jack created in his mind began to shimmer away as he was brought back own into the reality. 

  "Something that you just realized?" the man asked as Jack wiped the counter. The Irishman looked up to see the man push up his glasses and looking atJack in wonder.

  "What makes you say that?"

  "Well you had a smile on yor face when you were down on that edge of the bar and now you look pissed as all hell."

 Jack blinked at the stranger before he returned to wiping for a second and then tossing the rag to rejoin the conversation.

  "I just... this job isn't entirely cut out for me. It doesn't pay well but it gets my bills taken care of. Aside from that, I just didn't have an awfully good day."

  "I know what you mean. I was doing great all day until my ex texted me. I thought for a mere second he would take my offer on a second chance but all he wanted was to hook up. Pfft, pathetic, right?"

  Jack looked at the man with  sympathy before the man scoffed at Jack and looked away.

  "Don't pity me. I hate pity."

  Jack was taken aback, feeling like he gave off the wrong message. "Sorry, I was just staring at you." Jack replied quickly. 

   "Y-you were staring at me?" the man asked, pushing up his glasses and hiding a blush that rose in his face. Jack smiled.

   "Oh yeah, I only stare at the pretty ones. And trust me, you are one of the pretty ones." 

  "Isn't there some kinda rule against flirting with a customer?" the man asked as he slurped his soda empty. 

  Jack spun around and filled another glass with the same soda before sliding it to Mark's direction and winking. "Like you want me to stop."

 The man chuckled and accepted the soda, switching his straw in the process. He slid the other cup to Jack who reached for it,their fingers brushing slightly. They looked at each other and their eyes connected. Jack felt an exciting chill in his arms while Mark felt hope in his chest. Jack took the cup and tried not to think too much about it. 

 The two of them continued to flirt with wit and sly jokes that let the hours tick by and soon enough, Jack was ready to clock out and head back to his apartment when he noticed the man was also getting up and shrugging on his coat. jack felt like had an opportunity here. The man began to walk and say a 'Nice to meet you' when Jack quickly ran and clocked out, pushing past his coworker to reach the door and catch him by surprise.

  "H-hey. I- uhh..- I never got yer name." Jack said, looking at the man's surprised expression that softened to a smile.

  "Mark. Mark Fischbach." He replied, holding out his hand politely. Jack swatted it and gave him a nervous smile.

  "Would you uh.. go on a date? With me? Sometime?" Jack asked, trying not to let his anxiety bounce out of his shoes.

 Mark was taken aback before he smiled graciously. "I'd love to." he replied. 

 They exchanged numbers. They left the pub in the brisk cool night. Jack looked at his phone happy to see all the alarms of the day were done. He looked up to see Mark getting into a cab and driving off. Jack figured that at this instance, sometimes he needed to break his routine to discover something new. He went back home with a smile plastered on his face that lasted through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a pt2 but I'm not feeling it. Oh weeellpppp


End file.
